


Gift

by orphan_account



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gift, Miraxus, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 19:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11493030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mirajane receives an unexpected invitation on her birthday...





	Gift

It wasn't unusual for Mirajane to be hit on by men; after all, she was one of the most beautiful witches in Fiore. However, for a stoic and unwavering man to ask her out as directly as that...

"-ne. Mirajane!" Lucy was waving her hand before her eyes, worried. The bartender blinked quickly and put on a smile.

"Yes, Lucy?"

"Geez... You were spacing out! Is anything wrong?" The celestial mage raised her eyebrows in concern.

"Nothing, really." The woman shook her head, trying at the same time to shake the memory off her brain. That proved to be a difficult task, as the memory wanted to stubbornly stay engraved in her mind. It   
had been clinging to her ever since the incident.

"Don't kid me!" Lucy pouted, disappointed. "Do you not trust me enough to tell me why you're blushing?" She pointed out, making the white-haired raise her hands to her cheeks alarmed.

"Am I really?" She whispered.

"Pff." The blond snickered. "Fooled you!" She outright laughed, earning an adorable pout from Mira.

"Not funny!" she protested, slightly annoyed, yet with a fuzzy feeling in her heart. That was just what she needed in order to open up: a reminder of their tight friendship.

"Now tell me." The celestial mage said again, very serious this time around.

***

"Wait, you mean to tell me that Laxus, the Laxus, has asked you out?!" Lucy gasped, raising her voice a bit. Mirajane looked around worriedly, hoping nobody else had heard that. 

"Keep it down, please! But yes, that's what happened in a nutshell." She nodded, now blushing for real.

"No way..." The blond shook her head before adding with a change of tone: "although... I guess I shouldn't be that surprised... It's you we're talking about after all." She smirked.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" The bartender raised her eyebrows, but quit soon after. She was still in shock: she had never expected Laxus to just casually ask her out! 

He was sitting at the bar and had just ordered a drink with his usual stoic face. Suspecting nothing, Mira brought it to him with her beautiful, yet genuine smile. The lightning mage took the drink, touching her hand lightly and then asking her if her birthday was indeed the next day. Mira blinked in surprise, remembering her almost forgotten celebration and nodded.

Laxus then drunk the whole cup in one gulp and told her: "Then let me spend tomorrow with you." before getting up. "Is that alright?" He asked again, making a confused Mirajane nod as he turned around and left. 

If the woman hadn't been that puzzled, she might have noticed the unusual shaking voice or the well hidden blush on Laxus’s face, but all she did was remain speechless for a couple more moments.

"Good luck with him!" Lucy finally wished Mira, unable to provide her with explanations or advice. She hugged her friend and left her waiting for the day to come.

***

Mirajane looked at herself in the mirror for the sixth time that morning, anxiously waiting for the doorbell to ring. 

She had her white hair up in a bun, her beautiful blue eyes sparkling and her cheeks coloured by a natural pink, the color of her blood rising every time she remembered the imposing man standing before her, asking her on a date. Or was it really a date?! Maybe he just needed help with a mission? But then again, this was Laxus, one of the S-class mages in Fairy Tail. Mira let herself fall on the chair, sighing heavily and placing a hand on her forehead: she was thinking too much.

The doorbell startled her. She got up quickly and almost tripped over the chair. She eventually made reached the door and stopped right before it, inhaling deeply and nodding confidently.

"Hey, Laxus!" She exclaimed as she opened the door to the man. He was more casual than usual, wearing jeans and a white shirt. Mirajane thought this look suited him too.

"'Moring." He mumbled, extending his hand in front of the woman. She blinked at him, confused: did he want to take her hand?! No, that thought was simply outrageous.

"Your purse." He simply stated. After a moment of uneasiness, Mira understood the gentlemanly act of her friend: he simply wished to carry her belongings.

"Thank you." She smiled, handing her purse over and locking the door behind them. "So, where to?" She asked cheerfully, getting a feeling she was about to have a great day.

***

They went to all sorts of places: an arcade where Mira proved once again that a true demon was hidden behind her breathtaking appearance; an aquarium that made Laxus blush at the sight of penguins (who knew he could be such a dork?) and Mira squealed next to him (partially because of the penguins, but also thanks to the man's adorable expression); a nice shop where they managed to grab a bite, Mira ruining her makeup with a huge chocolate pancake that ended up on her face, while Laxus snickered at her despite having cookie crumbles all over his face, too; they even stopped to help an old man with his shoppings, and finally, they had dinner at a quite classy restaurant.

After they (and by they, Mira meant Laxus: he refused to let her even take her wallet out) paid the bill, they headed towards Mira’s place. On the silent way home, Mirajane realised just how amazing this day had been: she had laughed so much and seen sides to Laxus she never thought existed. Her gut feeling was right, after all. 

She threw a glance at the man who was confidently walking next to her, on the dark streets illuminated here and there by a streetlamp: he looked content. She smiled unconsciously at the sight and moved a little closer to him, matching her pace to his. Despite the silence, the atmosphere didn't feel heavy: it felt natural, almost as if the couple was used to doing this kind of thing daily. The woman's instinct told her that her companion was thinking the same thing: this felt right. She started wondering why they hadn’t done this sooner and how come he would only ask her out after all this time.

Laxus suddenly stopped a few metres away from her doorstep, rummaging his pocket. Mira's eyes widened with curiosity and she stopped one step ahead and turned to look at him. Finally, he broke the silence:

"Here, this is for you." The man said, handing her a small, packed box. She gently took it, touching his hand with her soft fingers as she grabbed the present. She unwrapped it and opened it, taking out a... necklace?! She looked at it in the light of the streetlamp: it was a heart-shaped pendant on a delicate silver lace.

"Beautiful!" She whispered happily, putting it on. "I love it!" She told the man, smiling and spinning around after having put it on. "How do I look?" She inquired slyly, bowing a bit to bring the necklace into the light of the streetlamp.

"It suits you." Laxus answered, but this time, his quivering voice didn't escape the woman, who smirked contently. "Happy birthday." He added, extending his arm once again, but this time not to take her purse. 

Laxus pulled her in a hug, gentler than what the woman had expected. She let herself melt in his arms and muttered a "thank you."

***

Once she reached home, Mira took one more look in the mirror. The necklace really did suit her, but the pendant was what was bothering her. Not only was it a heart (which seemed oddly romantic coming from Laxus), but Mira knew the model: it should've been the kind to open.

After fidgeting with it for a while, she deciphered the mechanism and opened the pendant, only to find a rolled scrap of paper hidden well inside it. She curiously unrolled it, her heart thumping with expectations and her fingers shaking slightly in excitement. Once she managed to open the note, the woman kept staring at the three written words for what seemed like an eternity before sighing and folding the piece of paper back, putting it in the necklace again.

***

"The usual." Laxus sat down at the bar the next day, asking Mira for his order.

"Right up." She smiled, watching the man as he tapped his fingers on the counter. She had to wonder if the previous day was just an illusion, given how gentleman-like he acted.

"So you're wearing it." He noticed when the mage placed the order in front of him and propted her hands on the bar.

"Of course! I told you I love it!" She grinned, looking at the man who hid his blush behind the glass of beer. So she hadn't imagined it after all! Her words were a double-edged sword, after all.

The woman kept staring at the three written words for what seemed like an eternity.

“I love you.”

She needed a while to process the information before sighing and hiding the piece back in her necklace. Men really were strange creatures, she concluded with a smile.

The two stared at each other for a while, both blushing shyly. Mira wanted to return him the exact same words, but now wasn't the time.

'I'll wait, Laxus. Until you're prepared to say them out loud.' She thought, feeling the necklace burn through her skin to her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> This is my first Miraxus work, but I really wish we'd see more of these two! They're pretty cute!  
> As always, comments and kudos are warmly welcomed!


End file.
